Deshonrado
by Etherias Nikko Dragneel
Summary: Dunwall está azotado por una plaga que acaba con los ciudadanos. Lord Protector, Menma Uzumaki, fue enviado a buscar una posible cura a tal peste. Regresa de una infructuosa búsqueda, consiguiéndose con el asesinato de la Emperatriz Hinata Hyuga. Y peor, ser acusado de tal crimen. Menma comienza una travesía para limpiar su nombre y buscar a los culpables (Basado en Dishonored)
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto** es propiedad intelectual del Maestro Masashi Kishimoto, Yo sólo uso los personajes y demás elementos de su serie para traerles una interesante historia.

**Dishonored **Es propiedad intelectual de Bethesda Software en conjunto con Arkane Studios.

* * *

**Prólogo –En el Lugar Equivocado en el Momento Oportuno**

* * *

_1688… _

_Dunwall... _

_Capital de Gristol, la Isla principal entre Serkonos, Morley, y Tyvia. Pertenecientes todas al Reino de las Islas. Dunwall se encuentra al Suroeste de la Isla de Gristol._

_Una ciudad en pleno auge industrial donde la tecnología y las fuerzas sobrenaturales coexisten. Una ciudad glamorosa en otros tiempos que creció enormemente gracias a su acelerado ascenso industrial…_

_La ciudad es un centro para la pesca y la caza de ballenas; el aceite de ballena es un recurso valioso que se necesita para abastecer la ciudad. Después de que un filósofo descubriera que el aceite de ballena podía ser utilizado como combustible, la ciudad aceleró enormemente su crecimiento al utilizarlo como fuente de electricidad, y sustento de las industrias… Pero lamentablemente, el gobierno lo utilizó para desarrollar un poderoso armamento, que a su vez generó la corrupción del mismo. _

_Esa, es otra historia…_

_La ciudad está al borde del colapso. Un extraño virus ha entrado a la ciudad y la ha infectado con una peste transmitida por las ratas que está acabando con los ciudadanos por igual, ya sean pobres o ricos. Dicha peste ataca a los seres humanos convirtiéndolos en afligidos, los cuales son seres de movimiento aletargado, y con tendencia violenta contra las personas sanas. Y las ratas también han cambiado, volviéndose una manada de seres carnívoros los cuales en manada son capaces de acabar con cualquier ser vivo. Dicha plaga amenaza con acabar con todo Dunwall, y por ello la Emperatriz, Hinata Hyuga, ha enviado a su leal subordinado a las demás islas en búsqueda de ayuda diplomática y algún método con el cual erradicar la peste que asola Dunwall._

_Dunwall… _

_La ciudad que poco a poco muere… _

_Es aquí…_

_Donde se desarrolla esta historia…_

* * *

_Menma, ojalá hubiese otro en que pudiera confiar para enviarlo… Y que así te quedaras cerca de mí… Pero desgraciadamente no lo hay… El Jefe de Espionaje tenía razón al insistir en enviarte…_

_La peste se ha llevado a muchos, debemos encontrar la cura… Cuando estás cerca, mi corazón late en paz…_

_Hanabi y yo contaremos los días hasta tu regreso… _

_Vuelve rápido, con buenas nuevas…_

_Hinata_

* * *

**_Puerto de Dunwall, Día 15 del Mes de la Cosecha, 1668_**

_Han pasado 2 meses desde que saliste a buscar el remedio, la cura o la solución para la peste que consume tu ciudad… Triste, afligido pero sin inmutarte, llegas a Dunwall con las manos vacías… _

_Las esperanzas se han agotado y la ayuda que esperaban se ha negado… Al final vuelves con malas noticias…_

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse esa tarde en la cual un barco de transporte se acercaba al Puerto de Dunwall. Varios barcos de arrastre llegaban con sus cargas preciadas: Ballenas. Destinadas al refinamiento de su aceite para el uso de la ciudad.

En la proa del barco, mirando Dunwall Tower se encontraba Lord Protector, Menma Uzumaki. Vestía con traje de la armada oscuro. Observaba en silencio cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Venga… Cambia esa cara… No todo está perdido…

-Supongo que tienes razón. Alguna forma habrá de superar este mal… -le contestó Menma. Ladeó la cara hasta ver al Capitán de la Guardia Imperial, Asuma Sarutobi.

El barco al fin atracó en el puerto y llamaron a Lord Protector y al Capitán Sarutobi a desembarcar.

-Vamos… Nos espera su Alteza… -exclamó el Capitán. Menma sólo asintió en silencio y se encaminó hasta la barca. Subió a ella junto al Capitán y un soldado de nombre Akaboshi.

Bajaron la barca del barco hasta el río Wrenhaven.

Asuma estaba en el borde de la barcaza avisándole a los marineros que bajaban la barca.

-Pulso firme… Eso es… Listo, Soltad amarres… -ordenó el Capitán. Luego se dirigió a Akaboshi –Dirígete a Dunwall Tower… Lord Protector trae noticias para la Emepratriz y venimos de muy lejos…

-De lejos y con las malas nuevas… Los marineros hablan de una maldición… Magia Negra… -exclamó el soldado que conducía la barcaza.

-Supersticiones… Ya podrían haber encontrado una cura para la peste… -contestó Asuma.

-Quizás… Corren tiempos extraños… ¿Dejar a la Emperatriz un par de meses sin guardaespaldas?, eso sí es extraño…

-Esto era muy importante… -señaló el Capitán Asuma -. Necesitamos ayuda con la Peste…

Menma sólo observaba en silencio los alrededores del río. Una barcaza pasaba repleta de guardias, algo extraño según él. Luego se fijó en la ciudad.

Extrañaba Dunwall. Los climas templados y fríos de las demás islas no le inspiraban algo en lo absoluto, menos su gente, tan variopinta y distante de la ya tan conocida de Gristol. Aunque estar en Serkonos le causó algo de nostalgia. Pisaba su tierra natal.

La barcaza entro en un edificio de altas y enorme puertas. Se trataba de la bahía de acceso a la Torre de Dunwall, lugar donde se encontraba el palacio real y centro de gobierno de la ciudad. Continuó hasta llegar al fondo de una especie de bahía de desembarque la cual era circundada por enormes paredes de concreto con desagües y tuberías.

-Subimos… -le exclamó el Capitán Sarutobi a los operadores de la entrada -. Al fin en casa…

Enseguida las enormes puertas de acceso al exterior se sellaron y torrentes de agua succionadas desde el río Wrenhaven comenzaron a caer por las enormes paredes llenando de agua el lugar y elevando el nivel de agua dentro del mismo. La barcaza se elevó con ellos hasta alcanzar la altura necesaria, ahí ceso el agua.

Una rampa de acceso fue anclada a la barcaza para que Lord Protector y el Capitán bajasen de la misma.

-Adelante, la Emperatriz nos espera… -le conminó Asuma a Menma. Ambos bajaron de la barcaza y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo de la bahía de acceso a la Torre de Dunwall.

"Saludos, Lord Protector", "Bienvenido a casa, señor" eran muchas de las frases que se le escuchaban a los operadores y soldados apostados a lo largo del acceso de la Torre. Salían de la bahía de acceso y cruzaban un puente de muros de marfil pulido, cuando una niña, de cabellos largos y castaños, mirada perlada preciosa, vestida con ropas reales que detallaban su título, caminaba en dirección a ellos.

Al verlos, corrió.

-¡Menma! ¡Has vuelto! –la pequeña niña corrió y Lord Protector se agachó para recibirla en un abrazo. –¿Me hablarás de tu viaje? Por favor… ¿Había ballenas? -Recibió un beso en la mejilla de la niña. Luego Menma la elevó por los aires. –Espera –Menma la bajó y la pequeña Hanabi colocó sus manos en la cintura –Vamos a jugar al Escondite… Yo me cubro los ojos y tú te escondes… ¿Tienes tiempo? –le dijo en tono suplicante, luego habló despectivamente –Mamá está hablando con ese horrible Jefe de Espionaje…

-Lo siento Hanabi, pero creo que será en otra ocasión… Debo hablar con tu madre de un asunto importante… ¿Perdóname si? –le decía Lord Protector abriendo los brazos y la pequeña Hyuga le abrazó.

-Está bien… Tú ganas… Vayamos a ver a Mamá… -sonrió la pequeña mirándolo.

Luego se soltó de agarre de Menma y comenzó a caminar en dirección a una terraza.

-Sígueme, Menma…

Lord Protector la siguió hasta llegar con dos sujetos más. Uno de ellos posaba con un traje rojo para el anciano de traje que pintaba un cuadro.

-Saludos, Lord Protector… -le dijo el de Rojo en un saludo con la mano.

-Deja de moverte, Uchiha… -bufó el anciano y luego miró a Menma –Y tú Menma, bienvenido seas… Vengas de donde vengas…

-Lo enviaron por las Islas para pedir ayuda contra la Peste… -exclamó el hombre de rojo.

-Que pérdida de tiempo… Mi elixir curará a esta ciudad de la Peste… Ahora quédate quieto, Decano Supremo Uchiha… -ordenó el anciano pintor.

Luego Hanabi, quien observaba en silencio, agregó:

-No creo que el Cuadro que pinta el Galeno Real, Danzo Shimura, se parezca en algo a Obito… -decía entre risas… -Ven, vamos con Mamá… -le tomó la mano a Menma.

Luego corrieron escaleras arriba y se detuvo frente a un guardia.

-Mis saludos, Lord Protector… La Emperatriz quiere verte de inmediato…

-Enseguida… -le asintió Menma.

Hanabi se soltó y corrió adelante.

-Venga vamos Menma… Corre conmigo… -se escuchó decir desde lo lejos.

El Lord Protector continuó subiendo y llegó al descanso antes del cenado. Ahí lo esperaba Asuma.

-Ha sido un placer viajar contigo, Menma… Espero volver a verte pronto…

Le extendió la mano y Menma la estrechó.

-Ni que lo diga, Capitán Asuma… Espero su esposa esté bien… -le exclamó el Uzumaki.

Luego Lord Protector se encaminó al celador donde estaba la Emperatriz, Hinata Hyuga y su Jefe de Espionaje… Uchiha Madara.

-Son enfermos… No delincuentes… -se escuchaba exclamar a la Emperatriz.

-Esto ya va más allá de esa cuestión, su majestad… Son… -exclamó el azabache de larga cabellera pero fue interrumpido por Hinata.

-Son mis súbditos… Y los salvaremos de la peste si podemos… Haremos cueste lo que cueste… A todos ellos…

-Muy bien… -se escuchó decir de mala gana al Jefe de Espionaje.

-No hablaremos más de este tema… -sentenció la Emperatriz dando por zanjado el asunto.

Luego Hanabi los interrumpió a ambos:

-¡Mamá, Menma ha vuelto! –exclamó con alegría la pequeña.

-Gracias Hanabi… -le respondió y luego se dirigió a Madara. –Nos deja a solas, por favor…

-Como desee, su Majestad… -Decía con una reverencia Madara.

Luego con paso firme y superioridad comenzó a caminar hacia Menma, con los brazos en la espalda a la altura de la cintura.

-Menma… exclamó despectivamente el Jefe de Espionaje –Dos días antes… Sorprendente… Como siempre… -exclamó de mala gana y continuó su camino hasta llegar al Capitán Asuma. –Dejémosle a solas… -le indicó al Sarutobi y este lo siguió escaleras abajo.

Menma continuó el camino hasta llegar al encuentro con la Emperatriz y Lady Hanabi.

-Favorable es el viento que te trae a mi lado… -le exclamó Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Ya extrañaba estar aquí… -le contestó Menma revolviendo el cabello de Hanabi y esta reía.

-¿Qué nuevas has traido? –le extendió la mano y Lord Protector se sacó de la chaqueta una carta y se la entregó.

Hinata leyó la carta y luego suspiró con desilusión, y dándole la espalda a su hija y su protector real, exclamó:

-Esperaba con ansias que alguna ciudad hubiera tratado antes con esto y conociera alguna cura… Son muy malas noticias, estamos al límite… -Menma se acercó por la espalda y le colocó una mano en el hombro izquierdo, y la Emperatriz apoyó el derecho en el pecho de Lord Protector. Hanabi se colocó en frente de ellos mientras comenzaba a ocultarse el sol. –Cobardes, nos impondrán un bloqueo… –dijo tomando la mano sobre su hombro con la suya. –Esperarán a ver si la peste reduce la ciudad a un cementerio…

Unas lágrimas cayeron por los pómulos de Hinata las cuales cayeron sobre Hanabi.

-¿Está bien, Mamá? –Pregunto la pequeña mirando sobre ella. -¿Estás triste?

-Si… Cariño mío… –Le decía la Emperatriz acariciando su cabello. –Pero Mamá está bien. –Le consoló.

-Saldremos de esta… Lo juro… –Exclamó Menma.

Luego miró a donde debería estar montando guardia un soldado.

-Espera, Menma… ¿Y los Guardias? –exclamó preocupada. -¿Quién los ha retirado?

-Deben estar haciendo el vago como siempre. –contestó tranquilo Lord Protector.

-¡Mira Mamá, en el tejado! ¿Qué estarán haciendo? –exclamó asombrada señalanado.

-¡Hanabi, ve con tu madre! –exclamó Menma enseguida al ver a los sujetos acercarse a toda velocidad. Pero lo que más le extraño es que esos sujetos ¿Desaparecían cual fantasmas?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Hanabi, conmigo! –acunó a su pequeña en brazos al ver a los extraños sujetos.

Enseguida Menma empuño la pistola de chispa en su mano izquierda y el Sable en la derecha, cuando de pronto aparecieron los dos sujetos quienes vestían largas túnicas y usaban una máscara semejante a las antigas que usaban los Balleneros al momento de refinar el aceite de ballena.

Menma disparó contra uno de ellos y desapareció en el aire como si se desvaneciera.

-Nee… Con esos reflejos mi abuelita dispararía mejor que tú… -dijo el que acababa de desaparecer en lo alto de una cornisa.

Menma intentó atacar pero el segundo saltó sobre él y el Lord Protector usó el sable para bloquearlo.

-No estamos jugando… Continúa con el trabajo que nos pidieron. –exclamó el otro.

-Ya sé ya se… –Desapareció e intentó atacar a la Emperatriz.

Menma fue más rápido y disparó por sobre el sujeto con el que peleaba. Al instante desapareció.

-Maldición porqué sólo a mi me atacan Ju… –pero desapareció antes de terminar la frase ya que Menma volvía a disparar. El segundo sujeto iba a hablar pero fue detenido por Menma que le disparaba en el estómago. Ambos desaparecieron.

Luego de pasado el peligro, Hanabi se soltó de las manos de su Madre y corrió entre sollozos hacia Menma. Hinata comenzó a caminar en dirección a Lord protector también.

-Menma, Gracias… Si no llegas a estar aquí…

Pero fue interrumpida por la aparición de uno de los sujetos anteriores. Menma enseguida se lanzó al ataque.

-No por favor, Más no… –exclamaba Hinata desesperada al ver que una extraña luz de color verde emergía de la mano del sujeto de máscara y hacía levitar a Menma.

-Nee no te dolerá… Bueno, tal vez un poquito… -bromeaba cuando un nuevo sujeto, igual que los anteriores pero vestido con una especie de armadura roja, apareció.

-Deja los juegos… –exclamó sable en mano y camino hasta tomar a Hanabi.

-¡Suéltala desgraciado! –gritó exasperado Menma rabiando de la impotencia.

-Porque lo haría… Cuando… –pero Hanabi intentó zafarse y Hinata aprovechó para intentar hacerlo desistir.

-¡No, Mamá! –gritó Hanabi.

-¡Apártate de ella! –le empujó Hinata pero luego fue golpeada en el rostro y enviada a la baranda. El asesino caminó, la tomó del cuello aprisionándola y luego hundió su sable en el vientre de la Emperatriz. Un enorme torrente de sangre comenzó a emanar de Hinata cuando el Asesino sacó la espada del vientre de ella, y esta última caía al suelo.

-¡Hinata! ¡Teme! –gritó desesperado Menma.

Hanabi intentó escapar pero fue atrapada por el Asesino que levitaba a Menma con aquel extraño poder y desapreció. Menma cayó al suelo aturdido y miró al Asesino de rojo.

-P-¿Por qué? –intentó articular el Uzumaki.

El Asesino se acercó y miró a Menma:

-Nada Personal… Es sólo un buen negocio. –exclamó el Asesino y desapareció como los otros.

Una vez desapareció, Menma se arrastró hasta el cuerpo moribundo de la Emperatriz. Le tomó en sus brazos y la acunó contra su pecho…

-Menma… T-todo… Se viene abajo… -tosió algo de sangre.

-Sshhh no hables… Buscaremos un médico… Hinata… –Pero la Emperatriz le acalló.

–N-no me… Queda tiempo… Bus-busca a Hanabi… ¡Protégela! –volvió a toser sangre –S-solo… Solo tu puedes… Hallarla… ¿Verdad? –y justo al exclamar –¡Me-Menma! –exhaló su último aliento…

-Hinata… Hinata no… -dijo Lord Protector al ver a la Emperatriz sin vida en sus brazos.

Cerró sus ojos con sus dedos y exclamó:

-Juro… Juro que no daré mi brazo a torcer ni mi alma a descanso eterno, hasta dar con el responsable de esto, Hinata…. ¡Juro que detendré al…!

"Asesino" escuchó exclamar y enseguida vió a un guardia real apuntarle. Más atrás aparecieron el Decano Supremo Obito Uchiha y el Jefe de Espionaje Madara Uchiha.

-No puede ser… Mirad lo que ha hecho… –exclamó Obito.

-Si… Ha matado a la Emperatriz… –agregó Madara.

El guardia en el suelo que miraba a Hinata se levanto y le apuntó con otra pistola.

Luego Madara escudriño alrededor en búsqueda de algo.

-¡¿Qué has hecho con la joven Lady Hanabi, traidor?!

-Su guardaespaldas… ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Que irónico… –añadió el Decano Supremo Obito.

-¡Serás decapitado por esto, Menma! –exclamó fuerte y claro Madara. -¡Apresadlo! –ordenó.

Luego el guardia con el Sable lo neutralizó de un golpe al cuello haciendo caer inconsciente a Menma.

* * *

_Y así termina tu grandiosa bienvenida, Menma… Traicionado por tus superiores e inculpado por el asesinato de la Emperatriz Hinata Hyuga…_

_Has perdido a Lady Hanabi, has perdido el respeto de todos… Te espera una fría y oscura celda… Donde pasarás el resto de tus últimos días… _

_Luego, serás transportado al matadero cual chivo expiatorio… Pagando por los crímenes de otros… O mejor, por los negocios de otros…_

_Y así termina tu vida… Siendo la burla de todos y ganándote su aborrecimiento…_

_Acéptalo Menma… Has sido Deshonrado…._

* * *

**Fin del Prólogo. –**Hola amigos míos, se que se preguntarán, ¿Por qué diablos este idiota en vez de actualizar los demás fics, hace uno nuevo? Pues verán, culpen a mi falta de inspiración…El tiempo no ha sido mi aliada y me ha jugado en contra.

Entonces porqué este fic me dirán; Pues verán, esta no es mi historia, es la historia argumental del Juego Dishonored, un best seller del cual muchos de los fickers que les he preguntado no saben, pues me pareció genial hacerle una adaptación con los personajes de Naruto. Menma encarna a Corvo Attano, un guardaespaldas caído en desgracia por culpa de la corrupción y las ansias de poder. Ahora ha sido inculpado injustamente y deberá luchar por escapar y hacer valer la justicia, así sea por el filo de su espada.

Espero se animen a seguir esta trepidante historia…

Se les quiere y se les aprecia. ¡Dattebayoo!

De Pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!


	2. Capítulo 1 - Escape

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto** es propiedad intelectual del Maestro Masashi Kishimoto, Yo sólo uso los personajes y demás elementos de su serie para traerles una interesante historia.

**Dishonored **Es propiedad intelectual de Bethesda Software en conjunto con Arkane Studios.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Escape**

* * *

"_Han pasado seis largos meses desde el asesinato de la Emperatriz, seis largos meses de cambios y nuevos poderes para las personas que aquí te han metido, para, cual chivo expiatorio, pagar por sus culpas…_

_Qué se supone que harás, Menma… ¿Aceptarás este infame destino que han escrito tus captores para ti? ¿O saldrás de esta situación? _

_En tus manos está la decisión…"_

* * *

_**Prisión de Coldridge, Día 19 del Mes de las Redes, 1669**_

"_Todo está oscuro, negro, sólo oscuridad se ve alrededor. De pronto abres los ojos y notas que estás encadenado a una silla. Escuchas murmullos y notas personas frente a ti… Las mismas que una vez te llamaron "Asesino", y por las cuales, hoy te encuentras aquí…"_

En la sala de interrogatorios de la Prisión de Coldrige, una sala enorme donde se llevaban a cabo las más espeluznantes torturas a los presos en pos de arrancarles la verdad sobre sus crímenes, se encontraba Menma, sentado en una silla, encadenado a la misma mientras a su lado una mesa tenía todo tipo de herramientas de tortura. Un hombre mugriento, gordo y harapiento, se retorcía mientras mantenía en la mano una viga, la cual estaba calentando en una brasa hasta dejarla al rojo vivo. Frente a Lord Protector se encontraba el Decano Supremo. Óbito Uchiha intentaba por última vez que confesase su culpa en el asesinato de la Emperatriz Hinata, cosa que Menma volvía a negar.

— Esta es tu última oportunidad, confiesa y déjame darte la extremaunción para que descanses…

Menma sólo sonrió cínicamente.

— Tsk, eres molesto…

Ante aquella respuesta, el decano sólo hizo un ademán y el torturador se acercó con la viga al rojo vivo, incrustándola en el cuerpo del Uzumaki, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Luego de retirarla, se pudo observar al Jefe de espionaje, Uchiha Madara, acercarse desde el escritorio donde se encontraba hasta ellos.

— Basta basta por ahora… Hay que dejarle un poco de tiempo para pensar… Déjenlo descansar… Retírate por ahora… — le indicó al torturador el cual se retiró saliendo de la sala, para luego escuchar —Menma, la Emperatriz a muerto, tenemos a su hija, Lady Hanabi, y nadie va a saber la verdad… Jamás…

Menma abrió los ojos sorprendido y confundido. Era imposible y a la vez tan predecible que hayan sido ellos los orquestadores de tan cínico hecho. Obito apuró un paso delante y agregó:

— Que mala suerte, Uzumaki… Mañana serás ejecutado… Pero alégrate, es por una buena causa… Este país necesita buenos líderes, fuertes… Alguien que lo guíe… — se acercó levemente y sonrió con malicia —Y allí es donde entramos nosotros…

— Líderes como ustedes, patrañas… ¿Qué se puede esperar de harpías como vosotros, que fueron tan lejos como para asesinar a su Emperatriz y tomar por la fuerza el Reino? Pero claro, está más que claro cuáles eran sus intenciones desde el principio, siempre estuvieron en contra de las decisiones de Lady Hinata… — bufaba Menma.

— Menma, en serio, no hay nada personal en esto, aunque casi arruinaste nuestros planes, pero salieron, muy bien… Estabas en el lugar equivocado en el momento oportuno, y alguien tenía que llevarse el crédito de este suceso, ¿no lo crees? Ahí es donde entras tú…

— No se saldrán con la suya, Madara…

— Adiós, Menma… — soltó el ahora Lord Regente, Uchiha Madara.

Madara se retiró y luego la sala se oscureció nuevamente para Menma, le habían noqueado.

* * *

_**Más tarde ese día…**_

Menma despertó de nuevo, esta vez en su celda. Se revisó las heridas de su cuerpo las cuales estaban vivas aún por los golpes y maltratos que recibió de manos del torturador. Se levantó de la cama y divisó a un Guardia que abría la reja de su celda, con un plato de comida.

— Es hora de comer, Menma… Esta bandeja la envía un amigo… — musitó aquel guardia, y se retiró cerrando tras de sí. Menma sólo sonrió débilmente en la oscuridad de lo profundo de la celda.

Lord Protector se levantó por completo de la cama y caminó hasta la comida, la cual levantó del suelo, notando que solamente era una triste hogaza de pan. Al levantarlo, notó que había algo más.

— Una llave y una carta…

Menma tomó ambas cosas y fue hasta la cama, desdobló con cuidado la misiva y comenzó a leerla…

"_Menma:_

_Quiénes somos, en este instante es un hecho irrelevante. Tan sólo necesitas saber que confiamos en ti._

_La llave junto a la carta es la llave de tu celda, tú decides cuando salir, pero espero que sea ahora, pues tu ejecución será mañana a primera hora, una ejecución pública , como lo prometió el ahora Lord Regente, Madara Uchiha, para demostrar al reino que tiene al asesino de la Emperatriz y culparte públicamente por los hechos._

_Cuando salgas de la Celda, dirígete a la Sala de Interrogatorios, supongo que ya sabrás donde está, ya que estuviste bastante tiempo allí. En un almacén de la misma encontrarás un artefacto explosivo, tómalo y dirígete a la puerta de la prisión, úsalo para volar la puerta. Cuando estalle, corre y dirígete al río, apenas estés en el, dirígete a las cloacas, por allí podrás escapar de este injusto destino._

_Uno de los Guardias dejará una pistola al lado de tu celda._

_Buena suerte, te necesitamos vivo para lo que nos espera._

_-Un Amigo…"_

— Bueno, al parecer después de todo podré escapar…

* * *

Menma terminó de leer la carta y tomó la llave. Abrió la puerta de la celda y salió al pasillo, donde en una mesa encontró un sable y una pistola, además de unas cuantas monedas. Tomó el sable y lo blandió a modo de prueba, para luego guardarlo y comenzar a escabullirse.

Pasó por el frente de varias celdas donde había varios delincuentes, muchos de ellos pidiéndole ayuda para salir de allí. Menma ignoró aquellos llamados y continuó hasta que llegó al portón de una enorme sala, donde había varios guardias.

— ¿Y ahora que se supone que hago…? — se preguntó.

El Uzumaki miró arriba mientras buscaba la manera de escabullirse hasta que notó varias cajas apiladas detrás de la puerta.

— Por ahí subiré… — Se dijo y subió por las cajas hasta el borde superior del enrejado.

Desde lo alto observó a los tres guardias hablar de lo que sería su ejecución mañana por la mañana, y mientras los mismos compartían opiniones, se lanzó al piso y rápidamente corrió a la izquierda, escondiéndose en las penumbras. Una vez que cruzó la sala, logró escabullirse hasta la sala siguiente encontrándose con un cuarto de máquinas. Trepó por las mismas hasta llegar a un cuarto con varias municiones y armamento.

Luego de equiparse se pegó a la puerta donde escuchó una conversación entre dos guardias…

— Escuché que a Lord Protector lo ejecutarán mañana en la mañana…

— Si… Será a primera hora, frente a todos en la Plaza Mayor, según las órdenes de Lord Regente…

— Bueno, quién lo diría… El sujeto en quién más confiaba la Emperatriz, resulta que la asesina… En fin, ¿iremos al Bar esta noche?

— Claro, si pagas las chelas…

— Eres un vivo…

Después de un rato no se escuchaba palabra alguna. Menma abrió con sigilo la puerta y miró a uno de los Guardias apoyado en el barandal de la pasarela. Con sumo cuidado se acercó y tomándolo desprevenido lo dejó inconsciente al apretarle el cuello, luego lo arrastró al cuarto y lo registró, encontrando una llave.

— Supongo que la necesitaré para salir de aquí…

Luego de tomar la llave, se escabulló hasta la reja de acceso a la pasarela, la cual le llevaría hasta el edificio contiguo. Abrió la puerta y continuó por la pasarela, llegando a la sala central de la prisión. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta que conducía a la sala de interrogatorios.

Entró en la sala donde ya había estado anteriormente. Registró el mismo a ver si conseguía alguna prueba que pudiera inculpar a Lord Regente pero no halló las mismas. Suspirando, se encaminó a lo que parecía el almacén, dando con una bóveda la cual en su interior contenía la bomba de relojería.

* * *

Salió de la sala de interrogatorios directo al patio central de la Prisión. Había dos guardias haciendo rondas en medio de la noche. Usando las penumbras, Menma se escondió y sigilosamente corrió agazapado hasta llegar al acceso norte de la Prisión, donde se encontró con el largo -y bastante concurrido- pasillo principal.

— Hay muchos guardias… — Se dijo mientras su mirada fue hasta una seguidilla de tuberías que estaban en la pared del lado derecho.

Con mucho cuidado Menma se escabulló hasta la parte derecha, observando el puesto de vigilancia de los guardias a cada segundo y procurando que el que montaba patrullaje no lo viese al trepar las tuberías. Una vez en ellas siguió trepando hasta que estuvo en lo más alto, continuó por las mismas hasta llegar a la puerta principal. La misma estaba custodiada por dos hombres.

— No quería asesinar a nadie, pero tendré que hacerlo si quiero escapar…

Con aquellas palabras, Menma saltó desde lo alto de las tuberías clavando dos espadas en el cuello de cada hombre, matándolos en el acto al caer. Colocó la bomba de relojería en la puerta y corrió a esconderse.

La Bomba estalló, causando que se disparasen las alarmas y que los guardias se apersonasen al escuchar el estruendo que ocasionase el gran estallido, el cual abrió un enorme boquete en la puerta.

— ¡Apresadlo! — gritó un guardia.

— No lo dejen escapar… — vociferó otro.

Menma sólo les sonrió zorrunamente y salió por el boquete, corrió hasta el puente levadizo y vió que el mismo era levantado. Se detuvo en la cornisa mientras era rodeado.

— ¡No escaparás! — le amenazó el guardia levantando el sable.

— Y supongo que tú lo impedirás… — refutó Menma.

— Así es… Ahora, entrégate…

Menma sólo sonrió zorrunamente. Se persigno y se dejó caer de espaldas al río…

* * *

"_Bien hecho, Menma… Has escapado de la Prisión de Coldridge…_

_Ahora sólo queda escabullirte por las Cloacas…_

_Qué nos espera afuera, ¿Amigos, Enemigos? ¿Aliados o Malechores? _

_En ti está confiar o no en las personas, pues en este instante eres blanco de todo y de todos…_

_Se cauteloso, Menma…"_

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 1. –**Hola amigos míos, se que se preguntarán, ¿Por qué he tardado tanto con este capítulo y para colmo tan corto? Pues verán, culpen a mi falta de inspiración…El tiempo no ha sido mi aliada y me ha jugado en contra.

Entonces porqué este fic me dirán; Pues verán, esta no es mi historia, es la historia argumental del Juego Dishonored, un best seller del cual muchos de los fickers que les he preguntado no saben, pues me pareció genial hacerle una adaptación con los personajes de Naruto. Menma encarna a Corvo Attano, un guardaespaldas caído en desgracia por culpa de la corrupción y las ansias de poder. Ahora ha sido inculpado injustamente y deberá luchar por escapar y hacer valer la justicia, así sea por el filo de su espada.

En este nuevo capítulo, nos centramos en la primera parte de su escape, próximamente verán la siguiente parte de esta pequeña subsaga. Espero contar con sus reviews.

Agradezco infinito sus comentarios a:

**Alberto-M, Kikyo taisho, yusha, dhEVA, Blacklady Hyuuga, Crimela y FerCervella**

De verdad agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer, les aseguro que ahora es cuando comienza esta emocionante historia.

¡Espero se animen a seguirla leyendo!

**Se les quiere y se les aprecia. ¡Dattebayoo!**

**De Pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!**


End file.
